


High Altitude Love

by EverlivingGhosts



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Love, Postcards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Cabin Crew Riot 2. The Prompt was Continents: Europe.<br/>A series of postcards from each of the crew members at different times in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur sends Gordon a postcard after the fiasco at St. Petersburg.

 

Dear Dad,  
I know you haven’t been speaking to me and Mum much since what happened at St Petersburg, but I still think you need a postcard for your birthday even though Mum told me I shouldn’t bother. Oops, she told me I wasn’t supposed to say that but I suppose it’s a bit too late now, in fact I think I might just start again.

Hi, Dad! Happy Birthday!  
We’re just having a short trip to Holland, well as short as a trip from Fitton to Holland can be I guess, and I’ve seen loads of fun things like giant windmills and tasted loads of cheese even though I get a bit of cheese anyway on G-ERTI but it’s always nice to try new things! I’m not sure if you’re going to be upset if I talk about G-ERTI, so I won’t say a lot but she’s still pretty much staying together- I’m sure she misses Sydney!

I know what you tried to do wasn’t a very nice thing, Dad, but I kind of hope that one day you’ll learn to forgive mum for taking G-ERTI and you’ll stop being so disappointed in me. I know you and lots of other people think that I don’t understand much, but I want you to know that it’s not good to be mean to people and it’s far more fun to forgive people for their little mistakes and try and get on with them. I hope maybe you’ll come back to Europe one day to see me so you can be proud Dad, rather than just wanting to steal G-ERTI.  
Lots of love,  
Arthur x


	2. Chapter 2

Martin sends his mother a postcard after failing his 6th CPL exam.

Dear Mum,

You know, it’s not really necessary to send ME a postcard to my hotel when I’m on holiday, Mum- I’m supposed to send one to you! And, yes, I did remember my sun cream and my shades were the first thing I packed. I know that we Crieff’s must protect our sorry, pasty skin. I’m having a nice time in Laos I suppose, it was very nice of you and everyone to pay for me to come on this holiday but it wasn’t really necessary. I know I’ve been a bit down about my flying exams but it was a bit hard travelling down here and knowing that the pilot taking me was far more of a success than I’ll ever be.  
I know I should be talking more about my holiday but I just want to say this before I come home and everyone tells me to shut up- it’s been six times now, but there is no way in hell that I’m just going to give up. I know it was supposed to distract me but sitting on that plane and being a mere passenger has made me realise that I’ll never be happy unless my dream can happen. And it WILL happen. I know you worry and I’m sorry for that, but I hope you realise that this is what I want.

Thank you for secretly packing that pair of swimming trunks with little clouds on them- did Caitlin pick them? I suppose I’ll have to put them on and snap some pictures so you’ll all be happy and you can stick them in that awful book you always open when people I like come round. I know you’re wondering about this question and yes I have been feeding myself properly- Everyone seems to want to feed me up for some reason. It’s like I’m on a whole island filled with you ha-ha! Yes, the food is lovely, but I can’t wait to come back home for some prime Wendy Crieff cooking!

See you soon and I hope Dad gets well soon,

Martin xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Douglas sends Martin a postcard when he leaves for Yverdon.

 

To Martin,  
How is it faring in the merry hills of Liechtenstein? Only you could move to a place where it is as hard to spell as it is to say. I hope you haven’t found another bloody air museum to drag your poor princess to again. On that matter, I hope you haven’t been to too many royal banquets and that you can still fit inside the plane (although, with your hat that was always quite a feat!)  
Life in the air has been terminally dull, as usual: Herc and Carolyn bicker constantly which causes quite a strain on my very useful but infinitely delicate brain and Arthur has more than once nearly grounded the plane with his new cooking attempts, the most recent of which includes the ominous Not So Figgy Pudding. You know, same old, same old. I keep trying to initiate word games, but they never seem to be much fun without you even though you were abysmal.

We’ve been in Finland partaking in what I’m sure you’re sorry to hear is the first Birling day since you left. Although I enjoy the noble woods and snow of this charming place, it was somewhat ruined by Mr Birling drunkenly throwing a sled dog at Arthur when he learned that his precious Wales had lost again. Admittedly, having Herc around did affect my game play in my annual poaching of the Talisker, but I’m sure you’ll be delightfully pleased and astounded to hear that I managed it. All that I required this year was a decoy lemon, Arthur’s hat and a matchstick. I’ll let you work out the rest.

Carolyn has informed us that we might indeed be taking a little trip close to Liechtenstein, and I hope you won’t be too inconvenienced by the motley old gang turning up? Although it grieves me to admit it, without you MJN definitely isn’t as…interesting. I hope you realise that in the supposed unlikely event that your newfound high flying career doesn’t work out (and believe me I hope it does but your luck, Martin, your LUCK), you’ll always have a place to return to.

I’d better go before another bit of G-ERTI falls off and I find Arthur preparing another Viking funeral.  
All the best,  
Douglas.


	4. Chapter 4

Carolyn sends Herc a postcard when he leaves for Zurich.

 

Dear Herc,  
I do hope you are having a nice time in Switzerland. The livestock of England certainly miss their main form of entertainment (I.e a whimpering old man) and I hope that you have taken that wonderful stuffed sheep I bequeathed to you and put it in your bathroom, or at least on the mantelpiece. Dear God, please don’t tell me you have named it Carolyn, or is that asking too much?

Flying with these dunderheads has been as eventful as usual: not yesterday Martin managed to annoy a baggage handler so much that Arthur was forced to sneak him out in a large suitcase. You know it is a bad situation indeed when Arthur is the main axle of the plan. Douglas, you can well imagine, thought of that one, and I couldn’t quite bring myself to tell Martin that there was a perfectly acceptable waste container he could have hidden in instead. We are still waiting to hear the results of Martin’s interview, but it seems to me they are taking an incredibly long and cruel amount of time to tell the boy. Perhaps you could use your chief piloting skills to help the process along a bit?

In reply to your last postcard, I am fine, I truly am. The house is still very much alive and bursting with Arthur; no chance of loneliness there. I will admit that I rather miss our opera outings; it’s not quite the same without you there to disagree with. You have made the right decision and I don’t want to be the one holding you back. Anyway, I’m sure work will bring me close to your more whimsical side of Europe soon enough and I won’t be forgetting about that sheep!

That being said, I do indeed…miss you. And hope that you will return to boring old Fitton to an equally boring old lady!  
Lots of, well, love,  
Carolyn xx


End file.
